Conventionally, a radiation detection unit equipped with a plurality of radiation detection modules for detecting radiation including X-ray is known (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). Patent Literature 1 describes a detector assembly equipped with a plurality of detector modules. The detector assembly includes the plurality of detector modules described above and an arcuate supporting reference spine provided in a channel direction. The plurality of detector modules is mounted on the supporting reference spine in the channel direction.